


Playing fetch

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Tales of quaratine [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Data of a novel I want to publish, Gen, If you ever wondered how it is to play fetch with a three headed dog you should read this, Plus a little of invented lore of greek gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Relationships: Hades/Persephone
Series: Tales of quaratine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674385
Kudos: 3





	Playing fetch

The underworld. The realm of the death in ancient greece. A dark place. Once you enter in there, you can't leave. It's ruler is Hades, brother of Zeus, a cold man. Sitting on his throne made of stone, he controls everything that happens in the underworld. Few know it, but he's the strongest and most handsome of all-

\- Are you done with your internal monologue? - asked a girl, Persephone, entering in the meeting room where Hades was.

\- No, you interrupted me - answered Hades.

\- Were you saying that you are the best of all gods?

\- You know me really well, dear. What do you need?

\- How do I play fetch with Cerberus?

\- I've told you many times that playing fetch with Cerberus is dangerous and difficult. Specially dangerous.

\- And if you play with him and I only look?

\- I have things to do. I'm the lord of the underworld after all. I'm a busy man.

\- No one has come in centuries, Hades. You have a lot of free time.

Hades didn't say anything else. Persephone was right. Since no one adored the greek gods anymore, no one came to the underworld, except other immortals for a visit.

\- Let's play fetch with Cerberus - said Hades, getting up from his chair -. But be careful, okay?

\- You don't have to worry about me getting hurt - answered Persephone -. I'm not that delicate.

\- Dear, Cerberus once broke three of my ribs while playing with him. That's what I mean. And he was just a puppy when that happened.

\- Oh...

Persephone jumped each step of the stairs to the entrance of the underworld happily. Long ago, Hades would have told her to be careful, but she knew them by memory. Persephone never fell downstairs, not even once, but Hades watched her all the time, just in case. As soon as they arrived at the entrance of the underworld, the land under their feet started to move.

\- Cerberus! - said Hades, as Persephone put herself safe behind him -. Slow down, Cerberus! Slow down!

The gigantic three-headed dog stopped three meters before arriving where Hades was, and licked him with his three heads, thing that made Persephone laugh.

\- Good boy... Persephone wants to play with you.

Cerberus waved his tail, making the land move once more.

\- You have to calm down, or she won't be able to. Be good, Cerberus.

The last stomp of Cerberus tail made a part of the ceiling of the underworld's entrance fall. A gigantic rock far away from them.

\- Looks like the underworld needs some maintenance - said Persephone.

\- I know - answered Hades -. Whoever had the great idea to leave a gigantic dog inside a cave didn't think on that. That's also another reason why I don't play with him too much.

\- And how do you play fetch with him?

\- With that.

Hades pointed at a round rock, not far away from where they were. It had markings of claws and teeth.

\- A rock? - asked Persephone, confused.

\- It's the only thing I could find that doesn't get destroyed easily.

\- Can I try?

Hades invited her to lift the rock with a gesture. Persephone approached the rock, examinated it, and tried to lift it. But she couldnt lift it enough, and let the rock go to the floor. Hades smiled to that.

\- Don't laugh, Hades! It's too heavy for me.

\- Kharon is the one who can lift that rock without difficulties. I have a hard time after five throws. I'm not as strong as I used to be.

Hades lifted the rock with both his arms, and threw it as far as he could. Cerberus ran behind it.

\- His heads will fight for a while, to see which one keeps the rock, and then he will return - explained Hades.

\- All the scars in his heads are from that?

\- No, not all, but most of them. Before I said that he was a puppy when I arrived, but I'm not even sure of how old is he. He was half his size when I arrived.

\- A really big puppy.

\- Yeah...

Hades turned his head when he heard a familiar, yet strange, sound in the waters of the river. The sound of Kharon's boat. He was coming, with someone else.

\- Mother! - yelled Persephone while running to them when the boat arrived at the shore.

\- Is everything okay outside? - asked Hades, only receiving a death glare from Demeter -. You're still mad at me. I get it.

The breath behind him told Hades that Cerberus had returned, but he laid down with sadness in his six eyes instead of jumping around like he used to. The left head was the one with the rock. Hades petted his middle head.

\- Sorry boy - said Hades -. Her mother came. Playtime is over.

\- Who said that? - asked Persephone, putting one of her hands in Hades' back, and the other in Cerberus' middle head -. I have four throws left.

Hades smiled, and Cerberus waved his tail, this time not leaving the ground.

\- What is going on in there? - asked Demeter to Kharon when she saw Hades lifting the rock Cerberus brought.

\- They're playing fetch - answered Kharon.

\- Fetch? With a rock?

\- You never want to hear how a ball explodes with the echo of the underworld. I heard it even weeks later Cerberus exploded that ball. And Cerberus didn't like that sound either. You shouldn't go that hard on Hades.

\- I shouldn't? Do you know what he did?

\- First of all, it's been centuries. Second, Zeus told him that he had your permission to take Persephone.

\- You're lying.

\- I was with them when he said that. Persephone and Hades argued a lot about that, for days, until they realized that maybe Zeus lied to them. They got close after that, but took time. Also, they never consummated marriage.

\- What? But... They're married, right?

\- Hades doesn't want to until he has your blessing. That's why everyone thinks that they can't have children, even the experts in mythology.

\- Are you sure about that?

\- I'm blind, not deaf. If something happened, I would know.

In that moment, a strange sound for Demeter scared her, while Kharon took out a cellphone and answered.

\- Yes? ... Master Death? ... Where? ... Of course I can come. Wait for me there. ... Later.

Kharon hug the call in front of the perplexed eyes of Demeter.

\- You will have to excuse me. Deadly issues. Want me to take you back to the other side?

\- What's that? - asked Demeter, pointing at the cellphone.

\- Oh, mortals use it to communicate with each other. Has become pretty handy to communicate death lords. Shall I take you back?

Demeter looked at them at the exact moment Cerberus let go the rock and nearly fell on Hades, who had to move fast. Persephone laughed at that.

\- I think I'm going to stay for a while - answered Demeter, after seeing how Hades went to tickle her daughter as punishment for her laughter.

\- Excuse me in front of Hades, please.

\- I will.

Kharon left in his boat as fast as he could, while Demeter approached to Hades and Persephone. She was determined to find out what kind of relationship they had.


End file.
